


Collapse

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fainting, Passing Out, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sickness, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Based on a prompt from an anon and toosicktocare on tumblr:https://toosicktoocare.tumblr.com/post/157635868269/consider-lance-being-straight-up-no-nonsense-when





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Consider: lance being straight up no nonsense when he isnt feeling well. Like "hey guys this is fun and games and all but ive got a headache." Or when its serious "i really feel bad. Like unbelievably terrible." And they believe him well enough but the first time he gets seriously ill- maybe after a long week of goofing and over the top dramatic arguments, they just think hes playing it up. Not intentionally or maliciously, but it ends up disasterously somehow
> 
> toosicktoocare: Omg, anon! I don’t know why, but I have a thing with people not believing someone when they are seriously ill to the point where the sickie ends up collapsing and everyone is like “oh shit!” in a panic. And, I could totally see this happening with Lance because he’s the “jokester” of the group. Like, maybe him running a really high fever and feeling genuinely like shit, but everyone thinks he’s over playing it. So they go to training, and he’s like “guys I really don’t feel well.” And they aren’t necessarily rude, but they definitely don’t believe him. And Lance is just so tired and so ill, but he keeps going and ends up fainting. That’s my jam right there!

“Lance, you’re sparring with Keith,” Shiro instructed. Lance hadn’t been paying attention for several rounds but startled a bit upon hearing his name, his closed eyes snapping open.

The dull headache he’d woken up with had turned into a full-blown throbbing, and he realized that he’d subconsciously wrapped his arms tightly around his torso in an attempt to stop shivering.

“Shiro,” he tried, but his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Shiro, I’m sorry, but I’ve got a headache. Would it be possible to take a rain check? I’d really like to go back to sleep.”

“Nice try, Lance,” Pidge smirked, “We’d all like to go back to sleep. It’s 8:00 in the morning,” she grumbled, glaring a bit at Shiro.

“Don’t give me that look,” their fearless leader defended, “We need to be ready for something to attack at any time, including when you’ve just woken up.”

“We didn’t even get breakfast,” Hunk whined.

“The Galra aren’t always going to wait for us to have breakfast,” Shiro scolded. “Buck up, guys. This is the last match; then we can go eat, and Lance, you can go take a nap until afternoon training.”

The shivering seemed to have picked up in intensity while he listened to their conversation. Lance’s stomach rolled a bit, a silent warning that he should not be sparring today.

“I’m serious,” he pleaded, “Just this one time. And I’ll try to take an aspirin and a nap so I can be ready for afternoon training. I’m just really not feeling too hot.” It was all he could do to keep his teeth from chattering.

Keith was already in the center of the floor, looking ready to pounce.

“Come on, Lance. The longer you put it off, the longer you’re keeping everyone from breakfast. Just let me kick your ass and get it over with,” Keith teased.

Lance looked over the faces of his friends and realized with disappointment that no one was going to cave, so he sighed and stood, noting for the first time that his muscles felt stiff and sore. How had he gotten so ill so fast? Things spun a bit as he stood, and that vertigo didn’t die down as he staggered into the center of the ring to face Keith. He was only vaguely aware of Shiro counting down from three, then of a blurry black-haired figure lunging at him and knocking him to the ground before he was unconscious.

Keith held Lance pinned to the floor for only a second.

“Come on, Lance,” Shiro barked, “if you don’t actually try, then I’m not counting this as a real round, and I’m just going to make you go again.

Keith looked down at the limp boy who was pinned beneath him and his eyes widened. Lance was breathing roughly, and his pale face was tinged dark red around his cheeks.

“Lance?” Keith tried, patting his cheek. There was no response; Lance was out cold. “Oh, shit,” Keith cursed. “Shiro,” he cried in a panicked tone, leaping up from on top of the clearly ill boy. “Shiro, he wasn’t faking.”

Shiro dropped to his knees beside Lance and shook his shoulders lightly, eliciting no response, then laid his hand over the blue paladin’s forehead. Withdrawing his flesh hand to compare the heat to his own temperature, he cursed under his breath.

“He’s burning up,” Shiro informed the group. Lance’s eyes fluttered as he began to come around.

Opening his eyes to see Shiro hovering over him was startling, and he sat up rapidly in a panic.

“Easy, buddy,” Shiro soothed, placing a hand on the boy’s hot shoulder, “You passed out.”

“That’s… embarrassing,” Lance muttered. “Sorry.”

“We should be apologizing to you,” Keith admitted.

“Well, yeah, but I’m sorry, too,” Lance smirked weakly.

“Ready for a nap?” Shiro asked, and Lance had never agreed to something so fast.


End file.
